The Administrative Core will be responsible for integrating all scientific and infrastructure activities of the Conte Center. Drs. Robert Schwarcz (the Center PI and co-PI of the Core) and William Carpenter (co-PI of the Core), together with the Steering Committee, will have overall responsibility for all administrative functions of the Center. The Steering Committee will include the key scientific leadership for this application: Dr. L. Tonelli (PI, Project 2); Dr. L.E. Hong (PI, Project 3); Dr. R.W. Buchanan (PI, Project 4); Dr. R. McMahon (Biostatistician); and Dr. J. Gold (Neuropsychologist), and will meet monthly to review the progress of each of the projects. They will also review the Biostatistics and Data Management Module, which provides statistical and data base support for the projects. In consultation with NIMH program staff, the Core will establish an External Advisory Committee and consult/meet with the advisors regulariy to review plans. The External Advisory Committee will include experts in relevant translafional neuroscience, clinical research and drug discovery academic and industry labs. The Steering Committee will also be directly involved in: review of proposals for Pilot and Feasibility projects; facilitating the involvement of post- doctoral research fellows and junior faculty in Center activities; involving all Center scientific staff in Center progress through an annual retreat; overseeing training in responsible conduct of research and HIPAA regulations, diversity recruitment; overseeing compliance with UMB and Federal Human Subjects and Vertebrate Animals regulations; implementation of an Optional Summer Research Experience for undergraduates; dissemination of research results and sharing of research data; and coordinating the provision of staff support [funded by the host institution (MPRC) rather than this grant] for administrative functions of the Center; data management and data entry; and IT staff, as well as IT hardware and software resources. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core will be responsible for the close oversight and optimal integration of all planned Conte Center activities. Led by experienced investigators. Core personnel will facilitate investigator interactions and productivity, internal and external educational projects related to Center science, and relations with regulatory groups. ^